In the liquid crystal industry, for part of liquid crystal screens, it is needed to dispel anisotropic conductive films (ACFs) and residual glues for various reasons. In the prior art, usually a multifunctional ACF and residual glue dispelling pen is used to dispel ACFs and residual glues. By a multifunctional ACF and residual glue dispelling pen, it is meant a dispelling pen applying a design of a cylindrical pen case to integrate a technique for dispelling ACFs and residual glues therein to facilitate dispelling. Currently, the multifunctional ACF and residual glue dispelling pen used in the industry is a Teflon dispelling pen, however, there are some problems as follows when using such a dispelling pen to dispel ACFs and residual glues: the operation is inconvenient, the dispelling is incomplete, it needs to dip in a dispelling solution for dispelling more than once, and thus it is easy to cause fragmentation and circuit scratch since the dispelling pen contacts the substrate frequently and repeatedly; and meanwhile, it is easy to cause the container holding the dispelling solution to dump in the process of dipping in the dispelling solution.